


Home

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme at my LJ. I had to write a fic for one of my icons. Dialogues are taken from the ep. (written in 2007)

"Hey, Sedge!" she said, sitting down on the steps to stroke her dog. "Did you miss me? Did you miss me, huh?"

She was home. She was finally back home.

Even though she never lost hope to see Earth and her loved ones again, for some time, she had thought that she might never come back. But here she was, in Simon's backyard, stroking her dog.

It was good to be home, with them, in a place she knew. She didn't know what she had missed the most out of the three. Maybe it was Sedge, after all she have known her for the longest.

She still remembered the first time she saw her. She was walking by a pet shop when she spotted this white-furred puppy, lain down alone in a corner while others were playing. She came closer to the window and the puppy immediately looked up at her with its big eyes. She couldn't resist those eyes at the time. It was like they were silently asking her to get her away from there. Though she knew that taking care of a dog with her job would be difficult, she entered the pet shop, her decision made. A few minutes later, she left the shop the puppy in her arms. And she had never regretted it. Her dog had always been there for her, even in difficult times; sometimes she even wondered if she could understand what she was going through.

Yes, she had missed Sedge. If she could, she would have taken her with her to Atlantis, but she had to leave her behind. The idea of pets in Atlantis wasn't in their mind at the time and it still wasn't. Maybe later, but definitely not now; they couldn't indulge in having their pets in the City for now, too much was going on for them.

Sedge was her companion for a little more than two years now and she had rarely left her for more than a few days. But it had been months since she had last seen her. She felt like she had abandoned her but Sedge didn't seem to see it that way. She just seemed to be happy that she was back. And Elizabeth was happy too to be there with her.

She was back where she belonged.

 

Fini.


End file.
